


Stripped

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders/Zevran ficlet from my RP blog, based on this meme: Leave a “Shag Me” in my ask and I’ll write a dirty drabble with our characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripped

Zevran is eager as he throws himself forward; the word of acquiescence he’d gotten from Anders was more than enough for him to pounce.

 He enjoys the whimper Anders releases into his mouth, rapidly pulling off the other’s robes with quick, dexterous fingers, and then he is pushing Anders back against the wall, biting and nipping over his neck and his chest.

He commits every noise and gasp the mage makes to memory, and then he drags the other man into the next room, throwing him back onto the bed.

"I’ve not done this in a while." Anders moves to say, and he acts as if he to continue speaking, but Zevran lacked the patience to allow him to continue. He captures the blond’s lips beneath his own again, slicking his fingers with lube from his pocket (ever prepared), and fucking fingers into himself under the skirt of his armour, having stripped off the leggings beneath.

"I have wanted you for more than  _a while_ ; is fine.” Zevran mutters, and then he dips, dragging his lips over the other’s nipple before grazing the bud with his teeth; Anders shudders, and the elf feels victorious as his hand moves lower.

"Oh,  _Maker_ -” Anders chokes out at the hand on his cock, and Zevran chuckles.

"Please, use my name, not my title."

He is not surprised when Anders slaps him upside the head.


End file.
